Walkin To New Day
by Changmin loppie
Summary: Kyuhyun saat kecil adalh kyuhyun yang sangat ceria, baik hati dan memiliki banyak sisi positif. sampai suatu hari, appa yang sangat dia dambakan meninggal dunia, membuat kyuhyun menjadi namja yang angkuh, pendiam, keras kepala dan memiliki banyak pribad gelap lainnya. -HIATUS-


Walkin To New Day

Cast: - Cho Kyuhyun [ 15 tahun] - Choi Siwon [ 17 tahun] - Shim Changmin [ 17 tahun]

Other Cast: -Cho Yunho (appa kyuhyun) -kim kyungjin (asisten keluarga cho/ahjusi) -Lee Sungmin [17 tahun] -Lee Donghae [17 tahun] -Kim Kibum [16 Tahun] -Kim Ryewook [15 Tahun]

Hidup itu bukan hanya bewarna Hitam atau Putih

Jangan lupakan warna abu-abu yang selalu menjadi bayangan antara warna Hitam dan Putih

Warning: Masih author baru, jadi mian kalau banyak TYPO

14 February 2001

Pagi yang indah, ahh… jangan lupakan sekarang juga adalah hari yang sangat special bagi semua orang. Mulai dari orang yang pacaran, para sahabat ataupun para orangtua ke anak. Aissshhh,,, ayolah ini adalah hari kasih sayang, siapapun pasti ingin memiliki kenangan indah pada hari ini.

Tapi siapa sangka, diantara beribu manusia yang sedang tertawa bahagia merasakan hari Kasih Sayang ini, terdapat seorang namja kecil yang sedang menangis meraung melihat keadaan appanya tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan busa yang berkeluaran dari mulutnya.

(Ditaman Kanak-kanak)

Ajuciiii… jeongmal bogicipooo… "teriak seorang namja manis kepada seorang ajhusi yang sepertinya sedang menjemput tuan mudanya itu."

Ckckckckck.. nado bogoshipo kyunnie-a, aishhh secepat itukah kyunie merindukan ajhusi? "tanya lelaki paru baya itu."

Ndeee… jongmal-jongmal bogocipo. Ajuci appa tadi bilang cama kyunie cupaya cepat pulang. Kata appa, hali ini adalah hali cepecial makanya appa mau kaci kyunie cecuatu yang cepeciall. "sembur namja manis itu kepada Kim Kyungjin a.k.a ahjusi yang sedang mendengarkan ceritanya dengan gaya bahasa cadelnya, sementara Kim Kyungjin (ajhusi) tersebut hanya tersenyum pahit sambil menggendong namja manis itu."

Ndee, kajja kita pulang "jawabnya", kasian tuan besar menunggu lama dimension "gumamnya sambil menampilkan smirk andalannya".

Yaakkkkkk… ajuci jeyekkk mau kalian bawa kemana appa kyunieee eohhh? Hiksss… jangan bawa appa kyunie hikss….hikkss

Ajuci, kenapa olang belbaju putih itu membawa appa kemobil jelek itu eohh? Kenapa dali mulut appa ada cailan putihhh? Kenapa appa gak memalahi olang-olang aneh itu? Kenapa appa tidak menjawab kyunieee? Ajuciiiiiii….. kenapa appa diam cajaaaa? "teriak kyuhyun histeris memeluk tubuh appanya (Cho Yunho) yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya didalam mobil Ambulance, sementara ajhusi (pengawal setia Cho kyuhyun—tuan mudanya) hanya dapat terdiam melihat rapuhnya namja manis yang sekarang telah memeluk appanya yang -mungkin- sudah tiada."

Mianhe kyunie, tapi appa sudah pergi kesurga. Mungkin appa kyunie ingin bertemu dengan eomma kyunie "jawab ajhusi tersebut".

Andwaee… nanti teman kyunie ciapa kalau appa cudah pelgii? Lagian appa cudah beljanji akan membelikan kyunie kadoo hikkss.. hiksss… hiksss… "gumam kyuhyun sambil tetap memeluk appanya".

Aigoo. Kyuniee itu anak yang tegar kan? Jadilah namja kuat, seperti yang sudah sering dikataan appa kyunie nee… "jawab ajhusi tersebut sambil memeluk kyuhyun, mengangkatnya dan menidurkannya dibahunya", selang beberapa menit kemudian kyuhyu n tertidur dengan mata sembab, hidung merah dan wajah yang menggendong kyuhyun segera membawanya kekamar sang tuan muda, mengelus surai hitamnya sambil memberikan kata-kata penenang.

Mianhe kyu, ajhusi tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, tapi ajhusi benci melihat appamu senang. Mulai sekarang jadilah namja yang kuat kerana kamu akan memiliki banyak musuh didalam hidupmu."bisik ajhusi tua tersebut sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sekali lagi mianhe jeongmal mianhe".

11 Tahun berlalu setelah kejadian menyedihkan itu. Kini namja kecil yang sangat rapuh itu telah tumbuh menjadi namja remaja. Jangan hilangkan wajah manis dari dirinya, karena walaupun dia sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja kadar kemanisannya tidak akan pernah berkurang –malah semakin bertambah-. Mungkin itu memang sudah garis keturunan keluarga CHO.

Cho Kyuhyun atau yang sewaktu kecil dipanggil Kyunnie kini telah tumbuh menjadi namja yang pendiam, anti social, bermulut tajam setajam silet, tapi memiliki otak yang sangat encer. Kyuhyun yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang dulu, entah kemana pergi sifat-sifat manisnya itu. Setelah kepergian appanya -CHO YUNHO-, semua sifat yang ada didalam diri kyuhyun berubah. Mungkin Jiwa, Raga dan Semua sifatnya ikut pergi bersama appanya meninggalkan dia seorang diri, sebatang kara menjadi Kyuhyun yang suka berpura-pura Tegar, berpura-pura Kuat, Kyuhuyun yang tak memiliki tujuan hidup dan Kyuhyun yang sangat Suka berpura-pura dalam segala tindak lakunya.

(Di Mension Keluarga CHO)

"Pagi Tuan Muda Cho" sapa para pelayan kepada Cho Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Tapi kyuhyun tetap berjalan melewati para pelayan setiannya dan jangan lupakan wajah Poker Face yang senang tiasa bertengger diwajah namja manis itu, tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir pulmnya untuk menjawab sapaan para pelayannya itu. Ckk… lihatlah seberapa bedanya kyuhyun kecil dengan kyuhyun yang sekrang.

Sesampainya dimeja makan Kim kyungjin (Ahjusi) sudah menunggu Kyuhyun sang Tuan muda dengan memasang senyum terbaiknya. "Pagi tuan muda Cho" sapa ahjusi tersebut.

"Pagi ahjusi.." jawab kyuhyun sambil duduk dihadapan Kim Kyungjin dan mengambil sehelai roti sambil membuat selai anggur fvoritenya.

"Kyu… sekarang kamu sudah remaja. Ahjusi mohon rubahlah sedikit sifat pendiam mu itu, jangan membuat semua orang takut untuk berteman sama mu kyu. Apalagi nanti kamu akan memulai disekolah dan jenjang yang baru, kamu sudah SMA kyu, jadilah kyunnie kecil seperti 11 tahun yang lalu, ahjusi sungguh sngat merindukan kyunnie kecill.." kata Kim Kyungjin sambil membaca berkas-berkas data kyuhyun untuk masuk ke ELF Senior High School ditangannya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan ahjusi tersebut hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dan oh sepertinya mata kyuhyun juga sudah memerah menunggu rintik hujan keluar dari kedua caramel eyes tersebut. "Mianhe ahjusi, kyu yang dulu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

TESS…

Jatuh sudah air mata kyuhyun, "dan gomawo karena ahjusi sudah mau berada disamping kyu sampai sekarang" gumam kyuhyun dan beranjak dari kursinya menuju keluar Mansion Cho, mengstater mobil lamborginya dan pergi dari Istan Cho tersebut menuju ke suatu tempat, ya tempat kyuhyun untuk bertemu kedua oarng tua yang sangat dicintainya.

Sementara ahjusi yang melihat kyuhyun pergi dari hadapannya hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah dan menggumamkan kata MIANHE

(Pemakaman Cho Yunho & Cho Jaejoong)

Appa…. Eomma…. Bogoshipoyooo… hiksss jeongmal bogoshipoyooo.. hi kss… hiksss hikss

Maafkan kyunnie yang tidak dapat mewujudkan impian eomma untuk tetap menjadi captain Cho yang kuat dan Tegar, maafkan kyunnie yang sudah mengecewakan appa hiksss, maafkan kyunnie atas segala kesalahan kyunnie….

Hikss… hiksss… appa, mianhe karena kyunnie belum juga bisa menemukan siapa orang yang sudah membunuh appa. Kyunnie janji, kalau kyunnie sudah menemukan orang itu kyunnie akan langsung menyerahkan orang itu kekantor polisi, kyunnie janji tidak akan pernah mendendam! Karena Kyunnie adalah anak Cho Yunho dan Cho Jaejoong, kyunnie adalah anak baik yaa… kyunnie BERJANJI.

Setengah jam sudah Kyuhyun menangis dipemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk celana belakangnya guna menghilangkan debu yang menempel dicelananya *author kayak lagi iklan pembersih baju ajaa… ==*#plakk Kyuhyun melihat jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. "huhh… sudah terlambat 30 menit" gumamnya. Saat mau berangkat ke ELF Senior High School, tidak lupa kyuhyun menghormat (bungkuk 90 derajat) dihadapan kedua pemakaman itu, lalu beranjak menuju mobilnya dan membawanya dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam untuk dapat cepat sampai disekolah barunya.

(ELF Senior High School)

"Pagi semuanya…" teriak salah satu pengurus osis kepada para hobaenya, sementara semua murid baru yang mendapat sapaan hangat dari salah satu namja tampan yang memiliki kedudukan sebagai pengurus osis menjawab serentak dengan suara lantang "Selamat pagi sunbae.."

Pagi ini saya selaku bendahara osis ingin menyampaikan bahwa teman-teman sekalian silahkan ke AULA 15 menit lagi karena sebentar lagi Ketua Osis ELF Senior High School akan membacakan pidato kepada murid baru disekolah ini.

.

15 menit berlalu, dan para hobae (murid baru) sudah berkumpul diaula, duduk dengan tenang menunggu sang ketua osis baru mereka datang untuk membacakan Pidato.

Okee.. sebelum para reader bingung siapa-siapa saja pengurus osis yang ada di sekolah elit ini maka author akan memberikan jawaban singkat.

Ketua Osis ELF Senior High School : Choi Siwon. "Choi Siwon adalah namja tampan dengan sepasang lesung pipi yang dapat memikat hati para yeoja maupun namja yang melihatnya. Anak dari pengusaha mobil terbesar di SEOUL ( Mobil Hyundai ) dan juga ayahnya adalah Ketua Yayasan (Direktur) di sekolah terelit ini. Memiliki sikap sopan, tapi jangan salah Choi Siwon memiliki dua pribadi yang berbeda dilingkungan yang berbeda juga. Saat disekolah dia akan menjadi siwon yang baik, sopan, ramah, pintar tapi saat berada diluar lingkungan sekolah maka semua sikapnya itu akan menghilang menghasilkan sikap yang sombong, pendiam, tidak sopan, belagu dsb ahh.. sebenarnya sifat siwon bukan hanya berubah saat diluar sekolah saja, saat disekolah juga tapi mungkin pas teman atau gurunya tidak ada. Mungkin itu semua terjadi karena factor kurang kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. "

Wakil Ketua Osis ELF Senior High School : Shim Changmin. "anak dari pengusaha Shim Corporation yang perusahaannya memiliki cabang disetiap sudut belah Negara. Namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, memiliki hooby makan, dan merupakan sahabat terbaik Siwon karena mereka sama-sama pengurus osis. Chnagmin dan Siwon itu sudah bersahabat sejak kelas 5 Elementary School."

Bendahara Osis ELF Senior High School : Lee Sungmin. "Orangtuanya merupakan salah satu donatur terbesar di ELF Senior High School, namja manis tapi boleh juga dikatakan tampan. Jago martial art dan sangat pelit dengan uang. Sudah dekat dengan siwon dan changmin sejak kelas 2 Junior High School."

Sekretaris Osis ELF Senior High School : Lee Donghae. "Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dunia dengan meninggalkan harta berlimpah yang mungkin tidak akan pernah habis sampai tujuh turunan. Namja manis penyuka ikan Nemo yang merupakan direktur utama di Lee Corporation, walaupun umurnya masih muda tapi donghae sudah tau cara menjalankan perusahaan. Tapi tetap saja ia masih harus dibantu oleh pelayan-pelayan setianya. Sudah bersahabat dengan siwon sejak Primary School (TK), dan memiliki sifat yang sangat kekanakan. "

.

Pidato penerimaan Siswa baru sudah dimulai sejak 20 menit yang lalu, sementara Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di ELF Senior High School. Kyuhyun langsung memarkirkan mobil lamborginya ditempat parkir yang sudah disediakan oleh sekolah elit tersebut. selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju aula sekolah untuk mengikuti acara tersebut.

Heyy.. bagaimanapun kyuhyun juga termasuk kedalam kategori Murid Baru jadi dia wajib mengikuti acara tersebut. saat hendak masuk kedalam aula, semua siswa/i sudah pada berdiri dari tempat duduk masinng-masing dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan aula tersebut. sementara kyuhyun hanya bergumam kecil "terlambat lagiiii…. Huhh". Kyuhyun langsung memutar badannya berjalan balik utuk menunggu pengumuman dikelas mana dia akan ditempatkan.

.

Saat Siwon Hendak keluar dari aula tanpa sengaja matanya menatap seorang namja berambut brunute ikal, mata mereka bertemu. Saling menatap… menatap.. aishh betapa indahnya mata caramel itu, dan "Hei, namja berambut Ikall…" teriak siwon agar namja manis itu dapat mendengarnya, tapi apa bukannya berhenti berjalan, namja itu malah mengacuhkan siwon tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Siwon yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat melongo, "siapa namja itu? Berani-beraninya dia mengacuhkan seorang Choi Siwon namja tertampan di SEOUL?" teriak siwon dalam hati sambil menggeram kesall..

"Yakkk… kau namja ikal tak tahu sopan santun, mengapa kau mengacuhkan sunbae mu eohh?" teriak siwon lebih keras lagi sambil megejar namja itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir ngapain seorang Choi Siwon mengejar seorang namja manis berambut ikal hanya karena menatap mata karamelnya? Sepertinya choi siwon sudah gila eohh…

"Aiisshhh… dasar namja tak tau diri!" gumam siwon dalam hati. "yakkk…. Namja jelek berambut ikal apakah kau tidak pernah diajarkan SOPAN SANTUN oleh KEDUA ORANG TUAMU?" teriak siwon lantang.

.

"DEG….." Jantung Kyuhun berbunyi keras saat mendengar suara lantang sunbaenya itu yang mengatakan apakah kau tidak pernah diajarkan SOPAN SANTUN oleh KEDUA ORANG TUAMU? kakinya berhenti berjalan, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar matanya memerah dan dadanya bergemuruh. Rasanya sesak sungguh sesak

TESS.. Jatuh sudah air mata yang selalu disimpannya itu TES… Lagi dan lagi air mata itu jatuh dari kedua mata indahnya.

Sementara Siwon yang melihat badan namja itu bergetar hanya bisa menyeringitkan kepalanya bingung. Sebenarnya dada siwon juga ikut bergemuruh saat melihat namja yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu itu bergetar, saat hendak memanggil Kyuhyun –Namja manis- itu untuk terakhir kalinya, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berbalik kebelakang, menatap tajam seorang CHOI SIWON matanya merah, hidungnya kembang kempis seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan jangan lupakan sorot matanya yang menandakan bahwa ia kesakitan.

Entah mengapa setelah melihat namja manis itu, siwon langsung merasakan perih dihatinya. Kaki siwon melangkah hendak meminta maaf tapi Kyuhyun langsung berlari, berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari sunbae yang sudah menyakiti hatinya.

Hingga tanpa terasa sekarang Kyuhyun telah sampai disebuah taman yang sepi, Kyuhyun bersandar disebuah pohon besar yang kokoh. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras

"Hiksss… kenapa rasanya sangat sakit" gumam kyuhyun sambil memukul-mukul dadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Kyuhyun terduduk, tangannya masih tetap memukul-mukul dadanya sementara kepalanya menunduk diantara kedua tekukan kakinya.

"hikss… appa hiksss hikss eomma…" gumam kyuhyun, badannya sudah bergetar hebat.

BUG…

BUG…

Kyuhyun masih tetap memukul-mukul dadanya, tapi tiba-tiba TAP…

.

"Hei, jangan pukul dadamu Itu pasti sangat sakit." Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memukul dadanya. "Waee.. hiksss nuguya? Apa hak mu ikut campur?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap namja itu dan berusaha melepasakan tangannya dari genggaman jari-jari besar namja tmapan itu.

"Kalau kau memukul dadamu, itu tidak akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya tetapi malah menambah sakit di dadamu. Baik luar maupun dalam."jawab namja tinggi itu sambil mengelus surai ikal kyuhyun dan membawa kyuhyun kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

Changmin (namja tinggi) itu, megelus-ngelus punggung kyuhyun yang masih bergetar dan memberikan kata-kata penanang agar kyuhyun dapat berhenti menangis. Changmin merasakan bahwa bajunya sekarang sudah basah, mungkin itu hasil karya dari seorang namja manis yang sedang mengangis disekapannya.

Selang beberapa menit, kyuhyun pun tenang. Dan sepertinya ia sudah tertidur didalam dekapan changmin. Changmin yang merasakan bahwa namja manisNYA itu sudah tidur langsung membaringkannya direrumputan dan kedua pahanya digunakannya sebagai alas kepala kyuhyun.

Changmin POV

Saat aku berada ditaman, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar suara tangis seseorang yang terus menggumamkan appa dan eommanya. Tanpa sadar kakiku beranjak menuju asal suara itu, dan memang ada seorang namja manis yang sedang memukul-mukul kedua dadanya sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara tekukan kakinya.

Kaki ku melangkah dengan sendirinya dan tangan ku bergerak menahan kedua tangannya, entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku sekarang. Saat dia mendongkakkan kepalanya mata kami saling bertatapan. Betapa manisnya makhluk tuhan yang ada dihadapanku sekarang dengan wajah manis, bibir pulm, mata mengerjab untuk menghilangkan jejak air matanya dan hidung memerah. Tanpa sadar aku langsung mengelus surai ikalnya membawanya kedalam dekapanku dan mengelus-ngelus punggungnya dengan lembut, menganggap bahwa namja manis ini dapat pecah kapan saja saja kalau aku memperlakukannya secara kasar.

Dan selanng waktu beberapa menit, namja itu mulai tertidur dalam dekapanku. Aku membaringkannya direrumputan, membuat kedua pahaku menjadi alas kepalanya dan tetap mengelus surai madunya yang indah.

Tanpa sadar bibir ini serasa ingin merasakan pipi kenyal yang ada dihadapanku sekarang. Kukecup pipinya dengan perlahan dan ahh… betapa mulusnya kulit wajah Namja-KU ini.

Mulai saat ini kau Milik-KU Cho Kyuhyun-nie, gumamku sambil membaca Name Tag Kyuhyun yang berada dibajunya.

Tanpa Changmin sadari, dari tadi ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan Mereka. Lebih tepatnya saat Kyuhyun menangis sammpai saat Changmin Menciu pipi chubbynya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu namja berambut ikal?" gumam namja yang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon besar yang kokoh itu.

TBC

Buat para reader, mian ne kalau ff saya kurang memuaskan. Mungkin karena saya masih author baru diffn ini

Ditunggu ripyuwnya nee… mungkin ff ini bakal lanjut kalau banyak yang ripyuw. Soalnya saya kurang yakin dengan hasil kerja saya ini T.T

PLEASE DON'T BASH! Gomawo


End file.
